Mechwarrior 3: The Young Eridani Cadet
by Andalite Kid
Summary: This is the beginning of things to come
1. Default Chapter Title

Mechwarrior 3: The Young Eridani Cadet Prologue 

I was your average 12 year old boy. Whatever you can call average, that is. In a galaxy torn apart by war, my dad served an elite militay force called the Eridani Light Horse. I wanted to be like him, but, of course, mom wouldn't let me. So, I resorted to playing Battlemech simulators. In tournaments, my squad always got to the final battle before being crushed by the all-time winning team of Madcats. My squad, the Zodiac squad, tried everything, like fighting Madcat-to-Madcat, or using a variety of mechs, or using light and scout 'mechs, just about anything. But I guess you can't win against a team who uses 10 Pulse Laser M's and stays in the water all the time. At least, that's what I thought until 1 fateful day when we were facing that very team in the final battle one day... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

My story begins when I'm in the final battle against squad MADCAT. No big surprise there. I'm always facing them. Anyway, my 3 Lancemate were crippiled. Jesse, in a Bushwacker, was in critical condition, Thomas, in an Annilator, was out cause his leg was blown off. Finally, Jason, in an Orion, had no arms, and his only weapon was a small pulse laser. Me, on the other hand, was piloting a Thor and in good condition since I healed before our MFB's were destroyed. "It's all up to you!" Jason said to me. "Yeah, go get them!" Jesse said.  I thought.  I ran behind toward their MFB's, which were obviously placed by the Durgan River. They were guarded by 2 Madcats, although 1 would've been enough. My missiles locked on. I shot, hoping, praying, that a Madcat wouldn't see them and use their AMS. 

BOOM! Success! One MFB blew up, and the shockwave put the other two in the danger zone. The Madcats saw me but couldn't do anything since they had to stay in water or risk overheat and I was out of laser range.That's when I remembered something.  Remembering I had a TAG, I aimed in between the Madcats and MFB's, and shot. A beep told me that the Arrow IV was on it's way. 

BABOOM!!!!! I smiled at the destruction the Arrow IV had caused. The Madcats and MFB's were simply gone and in it's place a HUGE crater. But there was no time for victory celebrations, for I had the other two MADCAT squad members to kill. And I had the perfect strategy. 

The trick was for them to over heat by luring them out of the water. I went up and down the Durgan River, eventually finding them. I contacted them. "Hey, Jerks!" I said. "You two are so chicken to come out of the water because you might overheat! That means I can pick you off with my LRM 20's! HAHA! Suckers!" 

It worked! The two 'Mechs came after me like charging bulls. Apparently, they didn't like being called Jerks, chickens, or suckers. When they were two meteres ahead of me, I jump jetted up, up, and up. They fired at me, not realizing that they were overheating. 

Suddenly, One 'Mech simply exploded from overheating. And since he was standing beside the other Madcat, they both exploded due to heat. "I don't believe it," I said. " I won. I WON!" 

"Game over. New Champion: Team Zodiac." The Computer said. I got out of the simulator, and walked right into somebody. "I'm sor...." I stared at the insignia on her unimform. It was a horse with a black ring around it. I looked up at her face. She appeared to be a kind woman. "Hi," She said. "My name is Kelly Markinson, and I'm looking for talented young pilots to recruit into the Eridani Light Horse. And I am here to ask you if you would join us in the Eridani." I didn't have to think for a second. " Or course!" I said. "I've always wanted to work in the Eridani and learn how to become a real 'Mech pilot like my dad, Jake Stevenson." "Then pack your things" Kelly said. "And meet me outside your home... By the way, what's your name?" "My name is James Stevenson." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

And that is how my story began. I will tell the rest, over time. I must leave now. For I have to make a routine patrol of the base. thank you for your time. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Mechwarrior 3: The Young Eridani Cadet: Part 1: Crash  
  
  
I looked out the shuttle window. Space looked dark and empty. I was to go to a planet that had just started a colony, and protect that planet. But the captain looked nervous. Why is he so nervous? I wondered. All we have to do is go to a planet and protect it... Right? I left the cockpit, saying a had to use the bathroom. Instead, I went to the Star Chart room and pulled up the flight path. I noticed that we had to pass by a Smoke Jaguar-controlled planet. So that's what he's so worried about. I thought. He's afraid that we'll get shot down. I looked at our current position. We were not far from the enemy planet. It was 5 minutes away. I pulled up a map of the planet. It had, oh, about 2000 small outposts, 1000 mech factories, and maybe about 50000 large-sized bases. I decided to go to the ships hanger bay. I don't know exactly why I went there, but I just did anyway. The Hanger had about 5 smaller shuttles, and about 5 mechs. There were 2 Annihilators, 2 Madcats, and 1 Owens. Oh, and about 15 MFB's.  
  
5 minutes later, we weren't attacked, so I decided to relax. Bad idea. The ship suddenly tilted to it's side, sending people flying everywhere, including me. "Warning! Warning! Enemy attack! I repeat , Enemy attack!" Somebody said over the intercom. I jolted up, and ran to the nearest window. Outside, there were 5 Daishis on an Orbital Platform, blasting us with Medium Pulse Lasers and LRM20's. "All mech pilots, Board your mechs and get on the Platform. Platform, I thought. What platform? I looked around. I saw the platform near the airlock. It was big enough to hold all 5 mech's, but not to fight on. I saw four people go to the mechs. The 2 Daishi's powered up, and went to the platform. Then an Annilator and the Owens powered up. They got on the platform. That left 1 un-piloted Annilator. I suddenly had an idea. I ran for the locker room.  
  
1 minute later, I was in a pilot's suit that actually fitted me, and in the un-piloted Annilator. I moved it to the platform, and the platform took off. It began to head toward the platform, which was chasing the shuttle. This is stupid. I thought. I'm only 12 years old. The closing thing I've had to a real combat situation was when I fought clan MADCAT. These people I'm going to face are hardened warriors. I have no chance against them... Do I? I looked at the enemy Daishis. They looked ready for a fight. They actually waited until we were on their platform. Then they attacked. The Owens was blown away 3 seconds into the fight. I expected that. I looked at one of the Daishis on my side. He was blasting the crap out of the enemy Daishi. The other Daishi wasn't having so much luck. He was being attacked by 2 enemy Daishi. And the other Annilator was being attacked by the other 2 Daishi. I decided to help him. I walked behind one of the enemy. He stopped firing. He began to turn around to face me, but I blasted him in the back with my ER PPC's. He fell over. I then blasted him with my 7 Medium Pulse Lasers. He wasn't going to get up. I looked at the other Daishi. He looked at me and the other Annilator. He began to back up. We began to walk toward him. He began to back up faster. We began to walk toward him faster. He didn't even notice how close it was to the edge. I had an idea. I knew I had jump jets, because all Annilators were equipped with them nowadays. I powered them up, and activated them. I jetted straight toward him. I ran right into him and we both went off the edge toward the planet. I tried to jet back to the platform. But I ran out of fuel. I looked at the enemy Daishi. I decided that if we are heading to his home planet, then he'll go there in multiple pieces. So, I aimed for his head and shot my ER PPC's. Kaboom! Mech head went flying through space. I then looked at the planet I was heading to. Ohhh boy. I thought. This landing will not be pleasant. I aimed toward the planet feet first. I suddenly hit the atmosphere. I put all of my flush coolant into my mech's feet. I looked around. There was fire and smoke all around me. My speed was 500 k.p.h. and rising. The heat scale was on oerheat. Eventually, the fire and smoke dissapeared. My speed was 2000 k.p.h.. I looked around frantically for a body of water. I saw a sea about 30 kilometers west. I used my refueled jump jets to steer toward it. As soon as I was above it, I finally relaxed a little. I was 32,000 feet up and dropping like a stone. My speed was 32,000 k.p.h. I prepared for the landing. CRASH!!  
  
I can almost swear that the sea level dropped a few feet since my mech was so hot. Amazingly, my mech could still walk. I walked toward the shore. After I got there, I looked around. Nobody. In the distance, I saw what was left off the Daishi heading toward a mountain. "Shuttle Kit Fox come in." I said into my communicator. "Kit Fox come in." Crap. I thought. I can't contact my ship, I have no idea where I am on this planet, I don't know weather or not the Smoke Jaguar know I'm here., And what's happened to my Allied mechs?  
  
In short, I was lost and alone on a Smoke Jaguar world. 


End file.
